Dragonball F - Saga 2
by Professor Pimp
Summary: The Diox threat is gone, but where is Bra?
1. Default Chapter Title

Dragonball F  
SAGA 2 - The Search for Bra * Chapter 1: Needle in a Haystack  
  
---  
  
The end of the Revenge/Diox saga has brought us to these conclusions:  
  
- The Diox Hunters have been wiped out.  
- Billions of humans are dead.  
- Buruma is dead, as well as the nemesis Sulad.  
- Bra is shooting wrecklessly through space  
  
---  
  
"The ship only has enough room for 4 people!" Trunks said, after observing  
the ship that Gohan and Vegita had found. "Besides, we need to gather the  
Dragonballs to revive mom, why not wish Bra to be teleported back here as well?"  
Trunks added. Light bulbs appeared over everyones head.  
  
---  
  
The saiyajins were assigned to find the Dragonballs, as well as Kuririn abd Tien since  
they were 2 saiyajins short (i made a funny.. kururin, short, haha). This included  
Vegita, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Kuririn, and Tenshinhan. They all split up with  
seperate Dragon radars to find the ball they were assigned to get.  
  
Vegita and Gohan, being the fastest, quickly got the dragonballs after being forced to  
fight some weak, pathetic animals fruitlessly attempting to guard the dragonballs. Gotena  
and Trunks were behind, not being as fast, and Pan, Kuririn, and Tien staggered behind,  
not being able to keep up with their superiors. The search was one of the quickest ever,  
since the warriors had no time for adventure.  
  
---  
  
"Come out Dragon!" Kamesennin yelled, as the dragonballs glowed and the sky turned dark.  
Shenlong came out of the Dragonballs in a fiery burst. "Why have you called me from my sleep?"  
Shenlong said. "Tell me you wish."  
  
"I wish for Buruma-san to be brought back to life!" Kamesennin said. "Your wish has been granted"  
"I wish for Bra-chan to be teleported back to earth!"  
  
"Your wish may NOT be granted, for as she is to far beyond my reach." Shenlong stated.  
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone said, knowing that Shenlong could revive the dead, but could not teleport someone  
who wasnt that far away back to earth. "She is nearing the dark area, where no immortal or magical  
power can go without turning evil"  
  
"Now, what is your wish?" Shenlong said. They just told him to bugger off and theyll grant the other  
wish later. Buruma appeared back from the dead.  
  
"Where is my baby?" Buruma said, the first thing she said in her 'new' life. "She disappeared from   
the radar after that 'blob' you saw attacked us, don't expect to hear any more complaints on world  
overpopulation on TV." Goten said. "The pod must have been damaged, and repaired itself. Where it is heading,  
I don't know!" Vegita also said.  
  
It was all to much for her.. Buruma fainted.  
  
---  
  
Buruma awoke shortly after, and helped everyone prepare the ship. Just then, Gokou arrived.  
  
"Whats up guys?" Gokou said. "Whats up? WHATS UP? Ill tell you whats up! You left to train that  
Ubuu character, forgot about me and your children, didn't even come to Buruma's daughters birthday  
party like I asked you to, didn't help your friends fight that guy who kidnapped Bra, and now  
Bra is stuck in space!" Chichi said, outraged.  
  
"WHAT!?" Gokou yelled. The fact that he forgot Bra's birthday present was already to much for  
him, and he too, fainted.  
  
"God damn this" Chichi said.  
  
Buruma began.. "Only 5 people can fit in the spaceship. There is only enough supply for about  
a year unless you stop at another planet to eat and drink. I suggest we send all the saiyajins  
we can, incase they encounter any danger along the way." Buruma said, saddened that she herself  
couldn't go. "When Gokou wakes up, he can go, as well as Vegita, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan."  
  
"What about me? Me and Bra-chan are friends!" Pan said. "No, its to dangerous." Chichi and Buruma said  
at the same time, before Videl could even open her mouth.  
  
Pan pouted and shuffled away.  
  
---  
  
Everyone got aboard the small spacecraft. Its thrusters were huge, but most of the ship was taken up  
by the engine. Gokou was still unconcious. Gohan and Trunks were at the space ships controls, they had  
the most knowledge about the ships. Meanwhile at the launch pad, Buruma kept busy checking over the launch  
controls and safety mechanisms. The last thing she needed was to end up having Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Chaotzu,  
Yamucha, and Pan voyaging through space being attacked my monsters they couldn't even scratch.  
  
  
At last, the ship was ready to take off. Buruma gave access of the launch controls to the ship. Inside the  
ship, buttons were pressed, levers pulled, and finally that big green button was pushed. In a roar of explosion  
and fire, the ship was propelled into the air at high speeds. Within the blink of the eye, the ship was already  
passed the moon. At high speeds, it jetted out of the solar system on the same course the space pod was on.  
  
The habitat simulators kicked in, making the stomach churning faster than light warp drive no longer like  
riding a rocket propelled roller coaster. The saiyajins regained their senses, and met in the bedroom which  
Gokou was in. "Wow this thing sure is fast" Gohan said, compairing it to the ship he had used in his trip  
to Namek." In just a few hours, the ship was passed the stars Alpha Centauri, Beteljueise, and Sirius.  
  
Up close, the stars had different color shadings. When looking from earth, they all looked white, but up  
close some were red, blue, yellow, and orange. The ship was moving so fast the paint was peeling right off  
the ship rapidily. It headed toward the outter parts of the galaxy.  
  
The saiyajins realized they were lost, and they had to stop the ship.  
  
"It would be nice if we knew where this so called *dark area* is." Gohan said. "I heard rumors of a place  
of absolute evil right on the outer limits of the galaxy, it is within an orbital dwarf star galaxy not far  
from here." Vegita said, remembering stories from his childhood.  
  
They heard a load noise from the kitchen, but Gokou was still unconcious. They ran into the kitchen..  
  
Pan.  
  
She had snuck aboard, who hadn't seen it coming? She scavanged the fridge until she noticed she  
had been found, and gave her best puppy dog face. "I didn't know this was the spaceship.." She said.  
"Pan, don't lie to me." Gohan said in a sullen voice. Before the words could take flight again, the  
ship lurched slightly.  
  
"BROTHER! GET IN HERE!" Goten yelled from the cockpit. The ship was rocking back and forth rapidly. Gohan,  
Pan, and Vegita ran to the cockpit, and saw what was happening.  
  
Within the star lit sky, there was a patch of no stars at all.  
  
A black hole. Normally invisible. It was pulling them in fast. "Quick, get the ship started, set a  
course to the nearby white dwarf galaxy!" Gohan said, typing on some of the controls. Vegita and Goten  
did the same, and the ship started to turn and lurch, as two sides were pulling against each other in  
a tug a war. The sound of metal twisting echoed threw the ship. "The ship can't handle this force!" Gohan  
screamed. Luckly for them, they hadn't gotten to far into the black hole. The gravity gave way, and the  
ship sent soaring towards the white dwarf galaxy. The journey would take a while.  
  
---  
  
And so, the saiyajins approach the white dwarf galaxy, in search of Bra. Can they make it in  
time?  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball F  
SAGA 2 - The Search for Bra * Chapter 2: Gen Prime  
  
---  
  
Gen Prime, the white dwarf galaxy. Consisting of about a hundred or  
so white dwarf stars. The phenomena which caused this is unknown. This  
tiny galaxy had never been explored, all scouts sent into the system  
never returned.  
  
The saiyajins did not know this.  
  
---  
  
The ship entered Gen Prime. The scanners showed many white stars, as well  
as already collapsed dead stars. The ship came to a halt for some reason,  
the controls would not respond. A heavy magnatic storm was approaching.  
  
Gohan checked the scanners and warned the others. "Hold onto your butts"  
  
The tiny ship was tossed around, it was more than just a magnetic storm, it was  
like a meteor shower and a magnetic storm. The tiny rocks pelted the weak armor  
of the ship, and the ship was sent hurling towards the largest star in the galaxy.  
  
The ship systems were out, but the radar, scanners, and life support systems  
still remained on. The ship slowly drifted toward a large planet the size of namek,  
which was the only planet in the solar system of the blue giant star.  
  
The planet itself was blackened by gas, as the ship entered its atmosphere, the  
gas slowed it down like water. Finally the ship hit the ground, smashing onto the  
sun burnt surface of the strange planet.  
  
Everything was dark about this planet, the sky, the dirt, even some of the vegetation.  
The Saiyajins got out of the ship, they didn't have much to say about the planet. It  
was just a plain old dump. Finally, Gokou broke the silence, who had awakened during  
the crash. "I wonder if she is on this planet."  
  
They saiyajins felt a significant ki, but it was all around them. They couldn't idenify  
it. They noticed the black gas clouds a few feet above them take form. They become human  
like, but entirely black, with red glowing eyes and a lizard like tail. The cloud people  
attacked the saiyajins.  
  
The saiyajins found that physical attacks weren't that affective against the cloud people,  
so they used ki attacks. Perfect. The ki ignited the cloud people like fire and hydrogen.  
With many fiery explosions, the cloud people became no more.  
  
The ground began to shake and break apart like an earthquake. A large crack opened up beneath  
the saiyajins and swallowed them up. The saiyajins hit the ground, and noticed they were before  
a large wooden door, with torches on each side. The door had no knob, so they just jumped against  
it and burst it open. They all poured inside.  
  
---  
  
They found a table, a wooden table, some torches on the walls, and some books. The books were in  
a language they could not understand, but they were religous type books judging by the pictures.  
Finding nothing useful in the room, the saiyajins exited, and continued to explode the chasm they  
had been thrown into.  
  
About a mile down the chasm, they found a lump on the ground, covered in black dirt.  
  
"What is it?" Pan asked her father. Gohan stomped on it. "It feels like metal.." Gohan said,  
and began brushing the dirt off the object. The metal, circular object took form, they found  
a red window on it, partially shattered. Vegita lifted it out. It was a saiyajin spacepod. He  
tore off the door.. There was a skeleton inside, but it was not Bra's skeleton, it was one from  
a member of the planet trade. A scout, as they call them, was sent here. Here are his remains,  
a speechless, dried out skeleton, buried in his spacepod.  
  
---  
  
The Saiyajins flew back up to the surface. They searched for kis again, there was nothing. They  
had to come up with a plan, and so they did. "Me and Goten will search this planet for Bra,  
while everyone else go find other signs of my sister" Trunks said. The rest of the saiya-jins  
took off in the spaceship, which had thankfully come back online, while Trunks and Goten scavanged  
the ruined planet.  
  
In space, the saiyajins decided to scan the galaxy for planets and other things. Since most of the  
stars were white dwarfs, there were only 3 planets, including the one they had visited. There was  
alot a giantic space craft inbetween two solar systems, as well as many asteroids, meteorites, and  
other small objects. No space pods.  
  
They set a course to the large space craft hovering in space. Within a couple of minutes, it had  
come into sight. It was about the size of a large asteroid, and it had an irregular shape. it looked  
like an arrow, with with 3 large wings branching off from a large circle, possible the bridge, in the  
center, forming a sort of triangle shape, and the rest of the ship underneath it. A large portion of  
the ship had been blown off. The spaceship approached the giant vessel.  
  
---  
  
What is on the giant starcraft? Could it be Bra? And is this galaxy really evil?  
Find out in the next chapter..  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonball F  
SAGA 2 - The Search for Bra * Chapter 3: Blacksword  
  
---  
  
The Saiya-jins ships slowly docked at one of the larger ships docking  
bays. Large robotic arms, rusted by the lack of maintanence, slowly  
lifted the ship into the airpressure hangar.  
  
Vegita, Gohan, and Gokou stepped out of the ship, while Pan was still  
inside the ship. The 3 saiyajins were greeted by a welcoming committee.  
The security robots which patrolled the ship knew that the saiyajins were  
not the masters they knew and loved, and openned fire. The bullets bounced  
off the three saiyajins, and Gohan was annoyed by the ticklishness of the bullets.  
He launched a large kiblast at the robots, sending parts of wire and circuretry  
flying across the hangar.  
  
The 3 saiyajins exited the hangar, and were in a hallway which split off into 3  
directions. "We might as well split up and search the ship to cover time faster."  
Gohan logically said. "You are right again young one." Vegita replied. They split  
off in directions.  
  
Vegita ran down his hallway. A few security robots made pathetic attempts to stand  
in his way, Vegita without hesitation blew them all to never never land. The  
hallway was long, but Vegita constantly kept searching for his daughters ki.  
Vegita finally reached a large door at the end of the hall. He thought it would  
be a good idea to check it out, the local security robot population disagreed. Vegita  
turned their steel armor bodies into scrap, and blasted threw the door.  
  
He was in the engine room.  
  
Gokou had no trouble getting to the end of his hall. He was stopped at an elevator. After  
figuring at the confusing control panel, he proceeded to the 2nd floor. Gohan kept journing  
down his hallway, until he finally made it to the Bridge.  
  
Gohan was greeted by more robots at the bridge. He blew them all to hell, back, and to hell  
again with a well placed kiblast. Gohan then checked out the controls.. Offline, and either way  
impossible to figure out. He did find a scanner which could locate odd lifeforms on the ship..  
IE saiyajins. Gohan turned the scanner on and it slowly scanned the massive ship.  
  
Gokou was alone on the second floor. No robots, no signs of life, no lights. He journied down  
the dark hallway when he heard an earsplitting scream.  
  
The scanner finished it job. It had detected 5 odd lifeforms. Himself, Gokou, Vegita, Pan.. and  
Bra? Gohan wasn't to sure, but whatever it was was on the second floor with Gokou.  
  
Gokou ran into the room where he heard the cry...  
  
It was not Bra, it was a giantic standing scorpion like creature. It swiped its stinger tail at  
Gokou, and let out another screech. The screech pierced Gokous ears, nearly knocking Gokou unconcious.  
Gokou went SSJ and fired a kiblast at the creature. The creature, at lightning speed, dodged the kiblast.  
The creature at near light speed lashed at Gokou and stung him with its tail. The scorpion creature injected  
its venom into Gokou, and scurried away as quick as it could.  
  
Gokou got up, his arm was awefully itchy and sore.  
  
---  
  
Goten and Trunks had no luck exploring the planet. They encountered a few cloud men, but there was no saiyajin  
ki signals on the planet. However, in the religios room the saiyajins had found earlier, an unholy force slowly  
looks over the books the saiyajins had found. It noticed their fingerprints on the books. It smelt their breathe  
in the air. It quickly got out of the underground room, after sensing a nearby prey.  
  
---  
  
The droids had one special thing in them. Even though they were like an insect under a giant boot compaired to the  
saiyajins, they had no fear. The robots just found which lacked an ID bracelet which the crew of this shipped used,  
and attacked them with weapons which literally tickled the enemy. This was annoying the Vegeta more than Gokou and  
Gohan, to the point where he was ignoring the pests and getting away before they could even process the though of   
attacking the saiyajin Prince, which was pretty fast considering the computers in their brains processed at a human  
brain speed.  
  
Gokou however was feeling sore, his arm was very sore, it was also starting to turn gray, and it itched, oh it did.  
But that didn't stop Gokou, he had a mission to forfil and he did it. He ran into another room where he found a suprise.  
A large cylinder tube was on the wall, with a large device hooked up to it. The glass cylinder had been broken open, spilling  
a clear, slime like goo on the floor. Some of the goo had harden to show footprints identical to the creature Gokou had  
encountered not so long ago. Gokou heard feet shuffle into the doorstep, he turned around ready to defend his ground when  
he found out it was Gohan.  
  
"Gohan.. some large creature stung me in the arm.." Gokou said, showing Gohan his arm, which had turned grey and was starting  
to peel and go limp. "Its footprints also look like those.." Gokou said, now showing the footprints in the hardenned slime.  
"Do you think it came from that incubation thing? Ill check.." Gohan said, experimenting with the computer. He finally got the  
device to turn on, a screen displayed an "ENTER PASSWORD" screen. The password had to be 10 characters long, and had no numbers.  
Gohan tried many 10 letter words, but failed.  
  
He remembered a word that appeared oh so often on the scanner he had checked on the bridge.. "blacksword", apparently the name  
of the starship. He tried it.. bingo. The device loaded itself up, and display varius fingertouch buttons on the screen, most of  
them were experiment related, which were useless, but one had 'OPERATION INFO'. Gohan checked that one, and a screen came up showing..  
  
"  
STARSHIP BLACKSWORD  
  
OPERATION 431 - GEN LIFEFORMS  
  
About 100 hours ago, we found a small alien embryo on the 'Jero' systems planet, Jero II.  
We are currently devoloping the creature in the incubation chamber, in hopes to study the  
lifeforms which grow in this galaxy.  
  
*NEW ENTRY*  
Whoever is reading this, you've probably met the creature. It grew into a large scorpion like  
creature, and broke out of the chamber. Its sting paralyxes the body part it hits, and then the  
creature devours its prey. Our droids can't stop it, our guns can't stop it. We have exvacated the  
ship, but our commanding officer refused to activate the self destruction sequence, in hopes that  
this ship may one day be taken back. It is the biggest our people have made, and it is unfortunate  
that it would come to an end only after 3 years of action.  
"  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
